


Masks

by AmeliaFriend



Series: To Touch The Sky [2]
Category: The Sparticle Mystery
Genre: 3rd person pov, F/M, Ranchers and Questers, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaFriend/pseuds/AmeliaFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wears a mask, and everyone has one person who can break it down. They just have to trust each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

They were so different, the two of them, it was hard to imagine that they could be anything close to friends, let alone be able to mould into the quasi-parental roles they had had to fit into to care for the children that they had hardly known even just a couple of weeks earlier.

So when that easy new friendship tried in vain to segue into something more substantial, neither of them understood why wanted to stop it, only that they did.

Maybe it was because they wanted to hold onto the last little bit of the world that they were trying to bring back – a world where a girl like her could never, would never, go out with a guy like him – however kind, or brilliant, or green fingered (a trait that was fairly useless in the Old World, but essential in the New World, especially if you wanted to survive on anything more than just the bare minimums), he may be.

But maybe it was because they had spent their entire lives carving out their masks, the mask that was suitable for the world to see, and they had spent so long hiding that they could no longer separate their own self from their mask.

Their truth from their lies.

But the other could.

And seeing layer after layer of their perfect mask just stripped away, without their other half even meaning to, scared them both more than could ever dare to admit.

Then again, finally free from their confining masks, their gilded cages felt ... right.

So they began to wonder, why don't they journey on, travel further down the road they had put the brakes so firmly on.

Thing is, they didn't know how – they had forgotten how to proceed.

It wasn't until a stolen train, an enemy turned friend, the fear of separation, flowers and a last letter later that they could move on.

And by the side of a train track in the middle of the countryside on the eve of her fifteenth birthday, two masks were finally, completely, abandoned.

And they were, at last, just Tia and Jeffrey, just Jeffrey and Tia.

What more did they need to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment,  
> Mia.


End file.
